Spring Break
by LucasLuvin
Summary: Gabriella and Sharpay and the entire French club leave for France on Spring Break. By day they must stay with the teacher, but nights they have to themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Loyal Readers! I came up with this story at 4 am too, so I hope it does as well as my other story. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

Sharpay's POV

I hate school. I hate my 9th period science class. I just hate it. All of the jerks and pervs are in that class. And Ryan.

I love Ryan since he's my brother and all, but sometimes it seems like he just makes things worse.

I met Gabriella at her locker and we headed for my car.

"How was your day?" she asked, sensing there was something wrong.

"Horrible. Super-horrible."

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't as bad as mine."

"I doubt that, but go ahead and tell me what happened." I said, as we climbed into the car.

"Ok, well to start it off, I walked into math class 10 minutes late, then found out I had my shirt on backward. After that I managed to embarrass myself in front of the entire class." she explained as I started driving.

"Puh-lease! Your story doesn't even begin to compare to mine!"

"Yeah, well what happened to you."

"I managed to flash my entire science class and, as usual, Ryan managed to make it all even worse." I said bitterly.

"What! How did you do that?"

"I was wearing a sweatshirt and when I tryed to pull it off, my shirt stuck to it and I didn't realise it for a bit until Ryan yells, "Oh my God, Sharpay!" and jumps in front of me. That's when people started to stare. So, then I got my shirt back on and Ryan's just saying, 'Move along. Nothing to see here.'"

"Ouch..."

"You still think your day was worse?"

"No. Well at least the French club is leaving tomorrow."

"Thank God! I so cannot wait to go to France!"

"Tell me about it! This is so going to be the best Spring Break ever!"

"I just can't wait to get away from classes and books and homework and teachers and such."

"I just want to get away from Troy. I can't stand seeing him in the halls everyday, with that- that TRAMP!"

"I would want to get away from him too, if he cheated on me like that and his only excuse was, 'But look at her chest!'"

We sang in harmony, "Man-whore." She giggled.

"Where are we going? My house is that way." Gabriella asked, gesturing to her right.

"We are going shopping!"

"I've already been shopping." she said confused.

"Oh, you may have been shopping... but you have definitely not been shopping with me before!"

"But I don't have any money.." still confused.

"Daddy's credit card" I explained, flipping out the shiny card. I watched a grin form on Gabi's face.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella's POV

I grabbed my bags and stumbled out of Sharpay's car.

"I'll see you later. Bye Sharpay!" I said.

"Ciao!" she replyed before driving off.

I struggled under the weight of my shopping bags and backpack as I walked into my house.

"My, my, where have you been? Shopping, I presume." my mom asked as I dumped my things onto the couch.

"Are you ready to go to France tomorrow?" she asked.

"Hardly. I guess I got all of my clothes and stuff today, but I better get packed."

"You're right. Go get packed and by the time you're done with that, I'll have dinner ready."

I picked up my things and dragged them up the stairs. I reached my haven and threw all of my things onto my bed. I pulled my 2 huge suitcases out of the closet.

I started stuffing clothes, books, makeup, and other things you would expect to be in the bags.

As my mom had said, by the time I was done packing dinner was ready and my mom and sister, Melissa, were sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Are you all ready to leave now?" Mom asked again.

"Yeah, I think."

"Mom, can I go to France when I'm in high school?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe, if you get good grades and join the french club, like your sister."

"I can do that! I got an A+ on my spelling test today!"

"Well, good job!" I praised her.

"Will you bring me back a t-shirt, Gabby?"

"Of course."

"Are you gonna bring Archie to France with you?" Melissa asked, hoping to see my dog while I was gone.

"Nope, that means that you will have to play with him for me while I'm gone." I explained.

"I can do that!"

"I know you can."

I heard my phone ringing in my room.

"May I be excused for a moment?" I asked my mother.

"Go."

I scrambled up the stairs to my room and picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Gabi. Are you packed yet?"

"Oh, hi Sharpay. Yeah, I'm packed."

"Cool, so am I. Have you ridden in a plane before?"

"No, and to tell you the truth, I'm pretty nervous to.."

"Oh, don't worry about it! I've done it like a billion times!"

"Yeah.."

"Hey, we get our own hotel rooms! We have to partner up with one person to share a room with."

"Awesome!"

"It has to be girl-girl boy-boy too. It sux too, 'cuz I wanted to share a room with Zeke."

"It's ok, you get to share a room with me!"

"Yeah, that really makes me feel better. Did you pack all of that stuff I bought you today?"

"Yes"

"Good, so I'll meet you at the airport at 7, right?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet the class in the airport cafe and we'll get our tickets and stuff from there."

"Thanks, then I'll see you there tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

--------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Your reviews count! Yeah, I know this chapter was short, but this is kind of an introduction sort thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Just so you know this chapter is set in an airport, and I haven't ridden a plane since I was 2, and I don't remember a thing, except my dad trying to feed me to a dolphin at Sea world. So I just kind of made up the whole airport process with the metal detector and such. Please don't review me or message me saying, "You obviously have never ridden a plane before or even been in an airport, so this is how it works, blah, blah, blah..." because I really don't care about that.

-  
Gabriella's POV

Ugh! Where in the world is she? I've circled the airport 13 times... I don't see no cafe! And my baggage is getting awfully heavy.

She said she would be wearing a striped, long-sleeved t-shirt, if that helps. Well, no, it doesn't help, because I've seen at least 25 blonde chicks in striped, long-sleeved t-shirts, AND NONE OF THEM ARE HER! I am so frustrated...

Oh, wait, is that her? I can't tell she's too far away... I think it is... I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Where have you been and where is the freakin cafe? Where's the rest of the class?"

Uh-oh. The girl I was talking to turned around... that is not Sharpay.

"What do you want?" She asked in a snobbish voice.

"Nothing! I wasn't even talking to you, Freak!" I said in an equally snobbish voice, trying to cover my embarrassment.

I have got to find Sharpay! I'm gonna miss my flight!

-  
Sharpay's POV

"Where is that girl?" I asked Ryan.

"Don't ask me."

"She's gonna make us late."

Oh, wait, my cell's going off. It's Gabbi. She better have a good explanation.

"Gabi where are you?"

"What ever happened to 'Hi Gabriella. How are you?'"

"I repeat, where are you? You're gonna miss the flight!"

"I'm in the airport but I can't find the cafe!"

"Well, what's around you?"

"Some big windows, some display cars..."

Cars.. cars.. Oh! Oh! There's some cars!

"What color cars?"

"A red one and a white one..."

Red.. white.. There they are! I have a feeling that she's close.

"Is there a sign right in front of you?"

"Yeah, it says 'Left Wing'"

Oh. My. God. She is so hopeless!

"Gabi?"

"Yes"

"Turn around."

I watched her turn around slowly and a surprised look crossed her face. She bolted over, struggling to roll her luggage along with her.

"Gabriella, I'm glad you're joining us. Now Students, I want you all to behave on the plane ride. Some of you will be seated with a classmate, others will be seated with another passenger. I want you all to represent East High in a positive form. Now I am going to pass out your tickets. When I call your name, come get your ticket. Caitlin.."

Ugh, the teacher is just going to drone on forever. Will he never shut up?

"Gabriella"

It'll take forever for him to call my name.

"Zeke"

I'll be sitting here hours waiting for him to call me.

"Sharpay and Ryan"

Ooh! Ooh! That's me!

When I sat down with my ticket, I asked Gabriella, "What's your seat?"

"1G"

"2B"

"Aww, we're gonna be separated!"

"I guess so, but-" I was rudely interrupted by the teacher.

"Miss Evans and Miss Montez, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No sir." Gabi answered.

"Very well. Miss Montez, since you arrived late, you didn't get to put your luggage away. Does anyone volunteer to take her luggage?"

No one raised their hand at first, but eventually someone did. We all just wanted to leave, basically, and in order to do that someone would have to take her stuff.

I turned to Gabi. "What did you bring as your carryon?"

She handed me a bag.

"What have we got here", I asked as I fished through the bag "a Cosmo, a CosmoGirl, your laptop, and a bunch of other crap."

"What did you bring?"

"Ryan give me my bag."

"Here you go, Your Highness." He said bitterly, handing me the bag.

"What is your problem?"

"Oh, me. No, I have no problem, I just have to carry around 70 pounds of my sister's fluorescent pink luggage! I hope you realize that people are freakin' staring at me, Sharpay, staring at me!"

"My god, just calm down. And it's only 68 pounds, thank you very much."

I handed the bag to Gabi.

"This is awful big for just carryon, don't you think?"

"No."

I snatched the bag from her hands.

"I brought my computer, and magazines, and my camera, and my-"

"You brought cookies!"

At the word cookie, Ryan quickly turned his head, and asked in a mischievous voice, "Zeke's cookies?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Oh! Oh! Sharpay! can I have a cookie? Please! PLEASE! I really want a cookie."

"Ok, ok, don't make a scene!" and I handed him a cookie.

At this time the teacher was returning.  
"Ok, students, please make an orderly line... Follow me... We are going to the plane..."

Ryan raised his hand.

"For those of you who are about to ask, yes, we are now going to go through the 'metal detector scanner thingie'"

Ryan put his hand down. He has been asking that all morning.

We all walked to the scanner, and most of us got through clean, except Ryan who had a wad of gum wrappers the size of an orange in his pocket.

And then I got through. I figured that I didn't have any metal on me, so I didn't expect the beeper thing to go off.

"Are you gonna have to pat me down?" I asked the totally hot guy working the scanner.

"No, I won't, just remove your jacket, it might be the zipper."

"Oh, right, my bad. Sorry."

"It happens all of the time."

I took off my jacket, and I was pretty sure I would get through this time, but no, it started beeping again.

"Do you have any hairpieces in that might set it off?"

No dip, Einstein. I have my hair in a ponytail and you're asking me if I have in a hairpiece. What did you think, I used hair gel to do this?

"Umm, yeah, I'll take out my hair.."

So, I walk through it again. And there goes the beeper. Nice.

I ended up going through the thing 7 more times, even though I didn't have anymore metal on me. Which sucks.

Oh, crap.

I know what's making it go off.

My underwear.

Brilliant me had to wear the thong that has the little metal thing hanging off of the back. Great.

"Um, Sir, I think I know what's making it go off."

"Well, what is it?"

"I think it's my underwear." I whispered so my classmates wouldn't hear.

"You mean that your underwear is making my metal detector go off." He said in a voice loud enough so that everyone could hear. Causing my entire class to burst into incontrollable laughter. Nice one scanner guy, nice one.

"Yeah. I don't have to take off my pants here and prove it to you do I?"

"No, just turn around."

So, I did. And then, just when you thought the situation couldn't get anymore embarrassing, guess what this guy does. Just guess.

He scanned my butt. Yeah, you heard me, he scanned my butt. Causing the class to erupt into even more laughter. Well, except Zeke, who does not enjoy anyone even looking at his girlfriend's butt, much less scanning it. Zeke just kind of sits there making sure no one touches anything.

"Whelp, I guess you're clean. Now go along before you miss your flight." I hate that scanny guy. I hate him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that." 


End file.
